


Couch to Floor Tickles

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel likes being tickled, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Insecure Cas, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Shy Castiel, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, so does Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from feathers-and-giggles on Tumblr: cas is embarassed because he likes tickling so when he ends up telling dean about it he gets really blushy and flustered but then dean ends up telling cas that he likes it too and then like they have an adorable happy tickle fight for a while (with lots of teasing going both ways) and then end up in a giggly cuddly pile on the floor/couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch to Floor Tickles

Dean was leaning against the doorway, squinting his eyes at the figure sat on the couch. Cas was muttering to himself and kept fidgeting, which was something Dean only sees him do when he is extremely nervous or embarrassed.

He had been off the last few days with Dean. Always stuttering when asked a question or blushing darkly and pushing his hands away when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist for a surprise hug.

He had asked what was wrong but Cas had just said ‘ _you’ll find out soon, I just need to think’_ and then he would give Dean a quick peck on the lips and sit to brood on the couch.

Cas hadn’t noticed Dean in the doorway, and Dean was close enough he could hear snippets of the muttering.

"I wanna tell you… No no … I have to…." It goes quiet and Dean has to strain to hear the rest "tickling…. Warm and fuzzy… An-DEAN!"

He squawks as he sees Dean hovering in the doorway and shuffles to the far end of the couch with both of his hands covering his burning cheeks.He starts rambling.

"H-h-how long have you been there? Did you hear anything? How much? Whe-"

"Cas, shhh calm down, I didn’t hear anything okay?" Dean coos gently and sits down next to Cas on the couch, he opens his arms as an invitation for cuddling. Cas accepts quickly, nuzzling into the space between Dean’s neck and shoulder, and sighs when all of the tension finally slips out of Cas’ body.

"There we go Cas, better now?" Dean asks gently, receiving a nod in reply. "You gonna tell me what you’ve been worrying about recently?" "I don’t know Dean, I really want to but-" he trails off as if a thought just struck him so Dean takes over.

"But nothing Cas, you don’t have to be worried about anything, I just want you to trust me enough to talk to me" Dean says and kisses the crown of Cas’ head.

"I do trust you Dean, with my life. I just- I’ve never told anyone before" Cas replies meekly, touched at what Dean had said.

"It’s fine Cas, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready" Dean sooths, his voice soft and low.

"But I want to Dean! Because if I wait and you find out somehow and can’t deal with it you’ll leave me and..and I don’t want you to leave- I need you Dean" Cas says while a few tears roll down his soft cheeks and he sniffles.

"Cas I promise I won’t leave you, ever." Dean whispers and wipes the stray tears away from Cas’ face with his thumbs. "Are you ready to tell me today?" He felt Cas nod against his shoulder and take in a deep breath.

"I really like this thing… most people do it playfully like with friends and family but I-I-I guess I like it a lot more, nothing sexual but it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and reminds me of home" Cas trails off looking timidly at Dean who was deep in thought.

"Cas that doesn’t sound bad at all, I don’t know what you were worried about" Dean gives Cas a crooked smile which he returns smaller. "But what is the thing?" He asks, curiosity showing in his voice.

"I can’t say it in front of people Dean it makes me feel embarrassed… like people know." He sighs dejected Dean gets an idea, he leans across the couch to grab the notepad and pen that was lying next to some supernatural books. He gives them to Cas and, seeing the confused brown eyes, explains.

"If you can’t say it, just write it down" Dean smiles proud of his idea, Cas finds it adorable and quirks his lip up in amusement then begins to write down the word.

When he’s done he throws the pen in the general direction of the table and gives the notepad back to Dean, then quickly buries his blushing face into Dean’s solid chest, awaiting a reaction. Dean reads the word a few times to take it in, _‘Cas can’t really mean that can he? It’s like the most adorable thing in the world! Why would he be scared of my reaction?’_

A huge grin covers Dean’s face as he feels Cas squirming nervously on top of him, he drops the notepad on the floor and starts running his hands up and down Cas’ back comfortingly until Cas relaxes again.

"So Cas," he purrs with a kiss to Cas’ head he adds "tickling huh?" Cas feels his face go bright red and his mouth gapes open like a fish which makes Dean chuckle.

"It’s okay Cas, it’s so cute and I’d be happy to tickle you whenever you want okay?" Dean coos while peppering kisses all over Cas’ face causing his blush to darken.

"O-o-okay" Cas stutters adorably "but why?" He adds suspiciously It was Dean’s turn to blush as he mumbles into Cas’ hair “I might like it too”

Cas, delighted at the confession, spins around to kiss Dean fully on the lips for a loving chaste kiss with a hand cupping his strong jaw. When they pulled apart Cas smiled at Dean’s red face,

"I love you Dean"

"Love you too Cas" Dean whispers while, unknown to Cas, he reaches round their entwined bodies to knead Cas’ ribs.

"Dehehehehean! Whahat are yohohohou dohohihihing?" Cas giggles as the meddling fingers track higher until they find a sweet spot just below his underarm causing him to squeal and wriggle in Dean’s strong grip.

"Just tickling you Cas, you don’t mind do you?" Dean smirks at the flush of red that stains Cas’ cheeks at the question.

"SHuHuhUhUHut UHuHuHup DeHEhE!" Cas wriggles around on Dean while laughter pours out of his mouth. Dean feels something warm and fuzzy swell up in his chest when Cas call him ‘De’.

Dean gives a dramatic fake gasp “Cas! Did you jut tell me to shut up? You should be punished” he growls the last word playfully in Cas’ ear and gives a delighted hum as he sees him squirm and flush with anticipation.

But then Cas stops, looks up at him and smirks. "Bring it on Dean Winchester" Cas winks up at him with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"With pleasure" Dean chuckles and digs his fingers into Cas’ ribs, wiggling his fingers in between each rib, eliciting different squeals and one adorable snort that Dean found adorable.

"dEHeHe AhHahHahAhahHa" Dean gets an idea, so he spins Cas around so he’s looking down on Cas who is sprawled out on the couch, breathing heavily with a dark flush on his cheeks.

"Is this cute little belly ticklish Cas?" Dean coos with little pokes to Cas’ quivering belly causing Cas to giggle and nod frantically. "It is? Well I’ll just have to test it out to be sure" Dean says and his fingers dive in, wiggling all over Cas’ vulnerable belly and in his sensitive belly button that gets Cas shrieking.

"DEHEHEHEHE NAHAHAHAHAHA" Dean just smiles and keeps tickling, giving Cas’ hips a quick squeeze that causes Cas to arch off the couch with a cackle as little ticklish shocks shoot up his body.

But then Cas reaches up and squeezes Dean’s hip in retaliation which causes Dean to squawk and fall off the couch, pulling Cas on top of him with a thud. Cas quickly uses Dean’s disoriented state to an advantage and straddles his hips.

"Cas? Hey! Get off!" Dean growls but a blush dusting his freckled cheeks tells Cas that he’s looking

forward to what is gonna happen. "No no no Dean, time for you to get your punishment for teasing me" Cas winks and gives Dean a peck on the nose before drilling his thumbs into Dean’s hips.

"CAHAHAHAHAHAS NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!" Dean shrieks while flailing his arms around madly. "Ooooh? Sweet spot is it Dean? Does it make you crazy when I wiggle my thumbs like this?" He tickles faster causing Dean to give a very high pitched squeal.

Cas alternates from tickling Dean’s hips to sides, getting deep laughter to high pitched squeals which Cas finds endearing. Dean reaches up and tweaks Cas’ rib, which makes Cas fall on top of Dean cackling but still managing to squeeze Dean’s sides.

So they’re both a laughing mess on the floor. When they are finally too exhausted to continue, they stop tickling and cuddle there on the floor. Both feel content and have a warm swirly feeling in their heart.

"That was fun Cas" Dean hums, eyes closed and resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. "It was Dean, very much so. W-wo-would you want to do it again?" Cas asks timidly but feels silly when he feels Dean smirking into his shoulder.

"Of course Cas! We have to make it a daily thing okay?" Dean hushes "Now shush, I’m tired and I need my energy for tickling the crap outta you when I wake up" Dean smirks  

"Not if I wake up first" Cas challenges with a wink "It’s on Cas," Dean whispers as he slowly falls asleep "It’s so on".

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
